


20 Random Facts about Percy Weasley's Life (as recorded by Percy Weasley)

by eaivalefay



Series: Random Facts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 20 Random Facts, Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/pseuds/eaivalefay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life never turns out quite as one expects, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Random Facts about Percy Weasley's Life (as recorded by Percy Weasley)

  
1\. Harry was always and, in fact, is always more accepted in my family than I ever was.

2\. It's my own fault, and I know it. To be more precise, it is my fault they look on him like a closer member of the family today than their own blood relative. I screwed up by leaving them.

3\. I know that deep down they will never really forgive me. Not fully. Except for mum and dad, who are capable of forgiving their children anything. I'm sure this is largely due to the fiascos they had to learn to forgive Fred and George for.

4\. But I think I was and am right about them, all of them, loving Harry more than myself before I even broke off communication with them. Harry always fitted better as a Weasley than I did. In that sense, maybe it never was all my fault--before or after.

5\. It's funny how we have reconciled. My family and I. Harry and I. Yet we still all live with the knowledge of what happened between us. Forgotten but not forgiven, then? Or is it the other way around?

6\. Even if we wanted that part of our past to matter, life has taken too much from us to even consider losing another member willingly, so we continue to push it further and further into our pasts.

7\. But it doesn't really matter, in the end. We all have long moved on. Harry and I in particular. Often times I forget why I resented him for so long. Dad says that's typical with lovers. He calls it our first fight. I think it's utterly absurd of him.

8\. It was especially hard to lose Ginny. It was different losing family in the war. Not easier, but there seemed to be some greater, dare I say nobler cause behind it all. Ginny just crossed some Muggle street at the wrong moment.

Dad hasn't fiddled with Muggle things since, though Harry tells me only just today that mum has finally piqued his interest in an American plug.

Mum took it worse than dad did. Ginny was her only little girl. I don't think she's recovered even to this day, but she has always been so strong... She rose like the dawn in the face of her floundering family. Dad worries about her though, and that worries all of us.

Harry... Well. Ginny had been his wife. It's been ten years now and it still affects him deeply.

James, Albus Severus, and Lily weren't really old enough to remember her, thank Merlin. I wish they had known her in one way, but I never want them to experience the pain of such a loss.

9\. I moved in not long after Ginny... When Ginny passed away. It was a spontaneous move. Harry was a wreck and the children had no idea what was happening. Someone had to step in to take care of all of them before they self-destructed and frankly I wasn't going to object to being around someone who knew what I was going through myself.

10\. I have always been more practical than Harry. 'Practical' is written into my DNA structure. Despite my own loss, it was easy to take over the household for Harry. I suspect I get this quality from mum, but I will never confess to it lest Geroge hear about it. He would never let it go. The stupid prat still goes on about Penelope Clearwater.

11\. Harry and I really happened to stumble onto each other. We were living together and ended up caring for the children equally. When Harry was emotionally stable enough for me to move out, we found neither of us really wanted me to go. We kissed for the first time two weeks after that. We both felt guilty and then I _did_ move out.

12\. Somehow George found out about the kiss. I'm almost positive Ron told him, though to this day I have had no confirmation on that. I figure Harry must have told, because I certainly didn't, and who else would Harry tell but Ron or Hermione? In any case, George found out and suddenly instead of mum and dad baby-sitting the children when Harry was working long hours _I_ was the one baby-sitting.

13\. It's all connected, trust me. See, George told me all about this scheme himself. He thought I was good for Harry (and that Harry was good for "the old stuffed frog, haha, eh, Perce") and decided it was his business to stick his nose in and "fix" things between us. Well, he told me, what better way to fix things than with a few cute kids? Harry and I would (and did) end up forced together on a multitude of occasions for the children. Some of the occasions were, I may note, obviously contrived by George and, later, a clued-in dad. (But I still don't know how George talked mum into giving up her baby-sitting stint in the first place.)

If I wasn't so happy, I would wish that his stupid plan hadn't worked.

14\. We kissed for the second time two years after the first kiss. (We always did rush headlong into things.)

15\. A relationship started shortly thereafter. We went out for dinners. Or stayed in for dinners. (On those nights mum was miraculously able to baby-sit once more.) We met for lunch. We took the children on day trips. I began bringing work over to Harry's just so I could spend a little more time with them.

16\. Suddenly before I knew it I was having my regular Chinese take-out dinner one day a week instead of the usual four. And Harry was eating it with me. It meant I had to get more Moo Shu Pork, and no matter how many egg rolls I ordered Harry would somehow eat them all. But the sacrifice was with it.

17\. And it seems that both an instant and an eternity later we were having our Chinese take-out night with the children. They happened to enjoy egg rolls too, and I still somehow never manage to get any for myself. It's still worth it. Who needs egg rolls when you've got family?

18\. Our marriage ceremony was understated. Only close family and certain friends attended. The public didn't find out about it until the adoption papers for the children went through and I was a legal parent of James, Albus Severus, and Lily. The newspapers went to town with everything, from our time in together in Hogwarts right up to that present day. I was never more furious with the media, because the many insinuations about Harry, Ginny, and myself put us and our family through hell. But we survived it like we survive everything; through sheer force of will.

19\. We have adopted three more children over the years. Now we have two girls and four boys. One is a a Muggle child, one a Squib, and one an orphaned Death Eaters' child. Our six are the most beautiful children in the world, even when George and Ron talk them into some unholy act of house-destroying mischief.

20\. Harry's smiling at me now, bouncing on the balls of his feet and informing me we will be late to the Ministry's Unity gala if we don't get a move on. I can't fathom why he is so eager to go. There are very few people there that either of us like. I think he's thrilled to get away from the children for even one night. Their poor uncle Ron gets to deal with the demons instead. The mere idea fills me with evil glee. I know Harry must be feeling the same. And here he is, poking me in the shoulder to get a move on. I'd better wrap this up before he--  



End file.
